fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoko Sanada
Ryoko Sanada (涼子真田, Sanada Ryoko) Appearance Ryoko is a voluptuous young woman with long, dark blue hair which extends down to her waistline. She also possesses bright yellow colored eyes with uniquely slitted pupils, much like that of a reptile. In line with her matured physique, Kyōka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a short blue skirt held up with a silver colored belt. Along with that, Ryoko can also be seen wearing a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, black shoes, and a collar around her right leg. She also wears a lot of jewelry and cosmetics, such as earrings, painted nails, a necklace, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip Fittingly enough, along with Elize Narukami and Shiryuu Hatenko's breasts, Ryoko is collectively referred to as the Six Enormous Mountains by Enishi. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilites Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her receiving physical training from a young age, Ryoko's horrible memory led to her not really retaining any of the formal teachings, but maintains much of the muscle memory. Even so, Ryoko is an incredibly skilled combatant, and has been shown capable of easily dominating several of her opponents in battle using only her left hand. * _____: First by storing a large amount of Magical Energy into her her fist, Ryoko punches her opponent with her right hand in a upward motion. When the strike connects, the stored Magical Energy is released in a large, singular burst that creates the visage of a mighty dragon behind it. The blow of this one attack is strong enough to send someone flying with enough force to crash into and break a concrete wall. This technique is the main reason why Ryoko tends to only fight with her left hand, as her right possesses enough strength to completely end a fight, without her getting a chance to enjoy it. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Ryoko has demonstrated that she possesses the highest level of strength out of any of the female members of Xodus. She showed a large degree of physical strength as she was able to completely knock out several Mages in a single punch. Despite holding the same rank as each other, Ryoko was able to effortlessly defend against Shiryuu Hatenko's attacks with a single hand, as well as easily breaking through her partner's guard, with the force of Ryoko counter sending Shiryuu into a nearby wall. Scalding Armour Scalding Armour (火傷鎧, Yakedogai): Scalding Armour is a Caster Magic that allows Ryoko to unleash amazing waves of water—generating high-pressured water that wraps around her limbs and body in seconds. This forms an armour of pressurized water which not only protects Ryoko from harm; but it allows her to unleash this water outward in the form of powerful watery cyclones which are launched forwards in a spiraling fashion, reaching up to be as tall and wide as a regular house. She has also displayed transportational usage with the Scalding Armour, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapidly flowing water, which is capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting Ryoko with increased speed and defensive properties. As the name indicates, anyone who touches the Scalding Armour directly will be burned thanks to the amazing temperature; and in all case, it leaves her near invulnerable unless the opponent uses a magical attack from long range; aka a powerful projectile—however, if it is of the fire element, it will be consumed and rendered useless. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Members of Xodus